


You Look Like Trouble, But I Guess I Do Too

by AtomicWalker3



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Romantic Fluff, Siren Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicWalker3/pseuds/AtomicWalker3
Summary: The love story of two sirens. One, shy and very caged, but is willing to give it a shot. And the other, Confident and yet, doesn't know how to truly show her feelings.
Relationships: Lilith/Maya (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Maya: We'll Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya word of a job in The Dust and heads to Sanctuary to inform Lilith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying something out where each chapter the perspective changes. Let me know what you think of it

Maya could feel her chest pounding. Maya knew she didn’t feel the same. Lilith was straight, after all. Even if she wasn’t, Lilith wouldn’t settle for a vault hunter. 

But that’s not why she was here. Maya knocked lightly at the Crimson Raiders HQ door and was greeted by Patricia Tannis.

“If you’re here for eridium, I’m all out. Lilith used up the last of it.” Lilith, just her name made Maya’s heart jump. She tried to compose herself. 

“I’m not here for eridium Tannis,” Maya said in irritation. “I have a job that the raiders might be interested in.” Tannis returned to her research table covered in old ECHO logs and eridian blueprints. As Maya was ascending the stairs, Tannis interrupted. 

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Tannis reached under her table and pulled out a small safe. In the safe was a small piece of eridium. “give this to Lilith. It’s the last bit of eridium I have, and she’s been begging for it.” Maya grabbed the eridium and ascended the stairs once again.

Upstairs Maya was greeted by Brick. “Hey, Slab,” Brick began. “I got a lead about a rival bandit gang in sawtooth ca-” “Not now Brick. I’m busy.” Maya interrupted.

After Maya somehow got past Brick, she could see Gaige fiddling with Deathtrap’s parts. When Gaige looked up from her tinkering Maya waved at her. 

“Hey, Maya,” Gaige said. “Salvador and I are going out to clear a Hyperion outpost, want to join us?” Maya hesitated. “Sorry, Gaige. Ellie’s got a job in The Dust, I’m seeing if anyone’s free.” “What about Zer0?” Gaige asked, “Or Axton or Kreig?” “They’re all at Tina’s playing Bunkers and Badasses,” Maya said in the most cynical voice she could muster. “Say hi to Salvador for me.” Gaige nodded her head. “See ya, Maya.”

After the confrontation with Gaige, Maya could see Lilith leaning on the balcony. Maya approached her and was going to ask Lilith if she wanted to go with her to The Dust, but Maya froze. Lilith took notice of this quick. 

“Hey, you alright?” This broke Maya out of her trance. “Uh-um, yeah I wanted to know if you were doing okay. We haven’t talked a lot after what happened to Roland.” Lilith was silent for a while. 

“Losing Roland wasn’t the hardest part. The things Jack did to me, He did more than just use me to charge the vault key. He-He,” Lilith stopped. It didn’t matter, Maya already knew what she meant. Maya had just lost all sympathy for Jack, what little she had left for him. 

“I’m really sorry Lilith. I didn’t mean to bring up anything.” Maya said, on the verge of tears. “It doesn’t matter,” Lilith said. “Do you have any jobs, anything? I really need to take my mind off of this.” Maya stood up. “I do actually. Ellie said she needed some help at her junkyard.” Lilith’s eyes lit up. “Alright! We’re gonna have to take the fast travel system though.” 

Just at that moment, Maya remembered the eridium Tannis gave her. “Here, this is all I have,” Maya said handing Lilith the eridium. “Holy shit,” Lilith said. “I guess I owe you one.” Lilith held her hand out. “Hold on to me, I’ll try not to teleport us into a bandit camp.” At this point, Maya nearly fainted. 

“A-Alright. Are you sure this is safe?” Maya asked. “Last time you teleported me off the edge of Sanctuary, and the only reason I survived is because Deathtrap was able to grab me.” Lilith smiled. “I have no idea.” Maya gave one last wave to Gaige before being teleported to The Dust.


	2. Lilith: Walkin’ Through The Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith and Maya travel to The Dust to do a job for Ellie, but get more than what they asked for

It felt good to have eridium running through her veins again. Mordecai calls it an addiction, but Lilith tells him she could stop at any time. It had been a while since Lilith hung out with Maya. Recently she’s been avoiding Lilith, and when Lilith tries to talk to her, she gets pale. 

Finally pulled back into reality by the screaming of shamrocks, Lilith promptly began approaching Ellie until her hand was jerked back. It was Maya, still holding on to her hand. They locked eyes. Lilith felt this feeling, a feeling that she hadn’t felt in a long time. She couldn’t put it into words, Lilith was never very good with words. Maya quickly pulled away and began fidgeting with her hair.

“I-I’m sorry,” Maya said. “I don’t know what came over me.” Lilith smiled. “It’s fine, I-” Before Lilith could finish her sentence, Maya ran off towards Ellie, who was tuning up a light rider. Lilith’s smile faded. What had gotten into her? Lilith thought to herself.

“Well, howdy Maya,” Ellie said, putting down her tools. “I was wonderin’ when you were gonna get here, and you brought Lilith with ya! What a great surprise!” Maya smiled and hugged Ellie. “What job do you have for us, Ellie?” Maya asked in haste. 

“One of them hoodunk sonsabitches stole my favorite wrench,” Ellie said in frustration. “His name is Sean, he’s crimson red and has a small rakk wing attached on the end. If you two could get it for me, I’ll give you some of the eridium I stole from one of them Hyperion mines. I also have a corrosive pistol in my garage.”

Lilith nodded her head. “Don’t worry,” Lilith said. “we’ll get your wrench, Ellie.” Lilith turned to Maya, who was still playing with her hair. “We can get through the front gate, but I need you to use your phaselock on the gate.” Maya looked up at Lilith and nodded her head. “I can do that,” she said. “Just provide some cover fire.”

***

After all that Jack did to Lilith, she wanted to kill him herself. Maya took that chance from her. Lilith was still thankful, but she wished it had been her that pulled that trigger. Lilith could hear his voice, taunting her. 

“We’re all out of eridium Lilith,” he would say. “I guess all we have to do is wait.” Jack would tear her clothes, farther and farther. NO, Lilith said to herself. I’m not reliving that memory. 

“Lilith, we’re here,” Maya said, snapping her fingers and waking Lilith out of her memory. “Get behind that rock and provide cover for me while I open the gate.” Lilith nodded and got behind the rock Maya was pointing to. Lilith pulled out her trusty Atlas SMG, the same one she got when she arrived at Fyrestone.

Maya began opening the gate with her phaselock when a guard standing on a watchtower spotted her. “Hey, tattoo lady,” the thug said. “Get the hell off our tur-” It was too easy. Lilith blew his brains out before he could even finish his sentence.

By now Maya had already opened the gate and gone inside, which Lilith followed. Nearby the entrance was a hoodunk working on a bandit technical using a crimson red wrench. Maya quickly snuck behind him and snapped his neck. “Let’s get the hell out of here,” Maya said, grabbing the wrench.

“You’re not going anywhere,” said a voice behind Maya. “you’re staying with me.” The man behind Maya grabbed her shoulder and put a gun to her head. Lilith’s blood began to boil. “You let her go you sonofabitch,” Lilith demanded. “or you’ll see what I’m capable of.” The man laughed. “You think that a hot chick with tattoos is going to kill me? I’d like to see you try.”

Lilith couldn’t handle it anymore. She entered phasewalk and got behind the thug. Lilith could hear him mock her. “Looks like the whore ran off,” He said to Maya. “Looks like it’s just me and you, sweetheart.” Lilith snapped. She exited phasewalk and slit the man’s throat. Blood gushing on her and Maya. 

Maya fell into Lilith’s arms and, for once, Lilith felt that feeling again. She looked into Maya’s eyes and kissed her.


	3. Mordecai: Drink 'Til I Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordecai believes there's something going on with Lilith and Maya. Unfortunately, for him, he's right.

Just when Mordecai thought things couldn’t get any worse, they did. He already had to go to Dr. Zed’s clinic due to him re-opening his stitches from falling off his watchtower. And now he’s banned from Moxxi’s? Mordecai made one last stop to Moxxi’s to try to convince her to give him some booze. 

“Sorry sugar,” Moxxi taunted. “You’ve been takin’ all my drinks. I’m almost out.” Mordecai looked behind Moxxi to see a full keg of whiskey. “You’re such a bad liar Moxxi.” Her face turned red. “Get the hell out of here before I have you shot,” Moxxi threatened. “You lazy drunk.”

Modecai had asked almost everyone in Sanctuary. First, he tried Dr. Zed. “Sorry Mordecai,” Dr. Zed said. “I have a long surgery comin’ up and I can’t be an alcohol courier.” Marcus couldn’t let him any booze either, he sold the rest he had to Moxxi. Brick was clearing a bandit camp in Sawtooth Cauldron, but Lilith was back from The Dust. Mordecai noticed Maya wasn’t with her, he feared the worst.

“Hey, Lil,” Mordecai asked. “Where’s Maya? Is she okay?” Lilith scoffed in annoyance. “Calm down Mordy, she just went over to Tina’s to talk to Zer0.” Mordecai sighed in relief. He was glad Maya was alive, but that’s when he noticed something. Lilith was holding a small note, it seemed to have Maya’s handwriting.

“What’s that?” asked Mordecai reaching out to grab the note. Lilith smacked his hand back. “It’s nothing,” Lilith said. “It’s just a note from Maya saying that she’s going to Tina’s.” Mordecai chuckled. “Sure it is-” Before he could finish his sentence, Lilith activated her phasewalk. Smooth move, Mordecai, he thought to himself.

***  
Two weeks later

Mordecai barley saw Lilith anymore. It always felt like she was out doing some sort of job, whether it was clearing out skags to doing Tannis’ laundry. Lilith always did the jobs with Maya, something was going on between them.

Mordecai knocked at Lilith’s door, but no one responded. He decided to look through the keyhole. Mordecai could see Lilith’s bed, nothing out of the ordinary so far. On her nightstand was a photo of Tina and Roland.

“You’re just paranoid Mordy,” he thought to himself. Modecai leaned against the door feeling foolish, nothing was going on, right? “I’m so stupid,” He said, talking to himself. “I can’t believe I-” Before Mordecai could finish his self-loathing, the door broke off the hinge. Axton came running.

As Axton got there, his eyes widened. “Dude,” He said. “You. Are. So. Fucked.” Mordecai was fucked indeed. Lilith would kill him for this. He took one last look at her room before booking it to Oasis. On the walls were several pictures of Maya. “Oh, shit,” Mordecai thought to himself. “I. Am. So. Fucked.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm experimenting with the idea of switching perspective every chapter, let me know what you think of it.


End file.
